Consumed With What's Just Transpired
by irelandrain74
Summary: Darren just wants Lea to enjoy herself - which she would be happy to do if they weren't on set with half their castmates close by... Learren, not Raine. Fluffy shuffle ficlet. One-shot.


**A/N: This is a long overdue shuffle ficlet. Song is "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon. Thanks for reading, and I'll love you forever if you let me know what you think and review! :)**

"_Lay where you're layin' – don't make a sound – I know they're watchin'… they're watchin'…"_

"Darren, what are you-"

"Hush, woman."

Lea giggled and relented, letting go of the frame of her trailer door as he pushed her inside, hands hot on her shoulder and hip. The door slammed, metallic, behind them, and he was still pushing her, narrowly avoiding the coffee table, steering her back and into the couch –

"What are you doing?" she laughed again, but her laughter was cut short as he shoved her back against the cushions and mauled her face, the slide of his dry lips against her gloss-slicked ones making her back arch and her breath catch. "Dare-"

"Hush," he repeated, this time a gritty whisper, and she obeyed. She bit at his lower lip, earning a rushing exhale from him, and he moved, dragging his mouth down the join of her jaw, the cord of her neck, the curve of her collarbone and into the space just above her décolletage, nosing aside her Rachel Berry jumper in the process. It was that realization – that they were on set, in her unlocked trailer, into which at least three of their curious co-stars had watched them disappear – that let her regain her head, and she abruptly pulled his curly head back up to face her.

He cocked a "seriously?" eyebrow at her (and it was everything she could do not to give in and just let him go back to what he was doing, consequences be damned) but she stood firm. Or at the very least she managed to hold him back long enough that she stopped panting. "We're on set," she scolded.

"I'm not seeing the issue here," Darren answered, stroking one hand up and down her side, eyes burning.

Lea pulled his hand away and placed it back on his thigh with a pained sigh. "You know I want to but we'll give Ryan a heart attack. I've only got another six months on this show, I'd rather not kill our creator now."

"He won't mind," he replied earnestly, a soft little smile curving his face and his eyes widening sweetly. "We're beautiful together, and –"

"If you say organic, I'm out," Lea deadpanned.

Darren's face fell.

She burst out laughing.

He kissed her again as punishment, threading one rough hand up into her hair, the other feeling for the zipper at the back of her jumper.

She pushed him back and held him at arm's length, her fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulders.

Darren growled. "You're making this very difficult for either of us to enjoy."

"You're wearing a bow tie and suspenders, Darren. It's like I'm making out with Blaine, which is weirdly creepy and feels a little bit illegal. Tell me the Rachel Berry outfit is making you feel like a cradle robber."

"I don't know… I think Rachel Berry would probably be a tigress in bed."

"_What?_" Lea laughed despite herself.

"You know, all those glory notes… and she's such a diva, she'd want to be worshipped…" Lea shuddered as he began to illustrate, tracing one finger along her neckline before dipping below it, teasing. "She'd want to have attention laved upon her… she'd want to have every detail noticed…" He pressed his lips to each ear, then the tip of her nose, her face cupped in his hands. "She'd want these little, soft, sweet, wet kisses on every inch of her –"

"_Darren, stop._" Lea's voice came out scratchy, and she pushed him away again, her fingers twisting into his muscles of their own accord, rubbing deep into his flesh. "Mark and at least two crew members definitely saw us come in here and you didn't lock the door."

He gave an enormous sigh. "You're really not going to let me do this, are you?"

Lea smirked, her breath still shaky. "All I'm saying is that you'd better get up and move the coffee table in front of the door… if you think you can keep quiet enough."

"Oh, as if I'm the one we need to worry about," he scoffed as he bounded off the couch to flick the lock shut.


End file.
